roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
2014
This is a timeline of events that occurred in 2014. 2014 January 20th * Under Kilgrave's influence, Jessica Jones kills Reva Connors. Jones rebels against Kilgrave's control and leaves Kilgrave, who is hit by a bus. 23rd * Kilgrave ensures that his death has been faked and disappears, while Jessica Jones continues to believe that he died in the accident. February 3rd * Coulson's Team goes to Jamaica, tipped off by John Garrett, to find a mysterious weapon that is connected to Ian Quinn. There, Grant Ward and Melinda May fight the weapon's guards but they escape with help from Phil Coulson. 4th * Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons learn that the weapon is Chitauri-inspired but augmented with Overkill technology. * Phil Coulson meets with Luca Russo to coordinate a mission against Cybertek. 6th * Raid of the Guest House 12th * Chase of Lorelei 13th * Loki under the guise of Odin, orders Sif to go to Earth and apprehend Lorelei. * S.H.I.E.L.D. detects Sif's arrival in Death Valley and send Coulson's Team there to meet her. After relaying information about Lorelei to them, Sif allies with the team to capture her. 19th * Sif returns Lorelei to Asgard. March 29th * In Sokovia, a massive riot for justice breaks out, putting civilians against the police. During this riot, the Scepter is finally delivered to Wolfgang von Strucker, who immediately puts Doctor List to work. * List tells the rioters that he can give them the abilities to stand up to their oppressors if they volunteer to go with him. Twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff are among the many to go with him. 30th * List begins work on the Maximoff twins, excited to see the successful results of his experiments on the twins, following many failures. Subjection to the Scepter's energy gives the twins supernatural powers. 31st * Search for the Clairvoyant * Steve Rogers meets Sam Wilson. * Hijacking and Retaking of the Lemurian Star April 1st * At the Triskelion, Steve Rogers confronts Nick Fury about keeping certain parts of the rescue mission secret from him. Fury shows him S.H.I.E.L.D.'s latest endeavor: Project Insight, three Helicarriers connected to orbital satellites and designed to preemptively eliminate potential threats. However, Rogers finds this project morally questionable. * Attack on Nick Fury * Steve Rogers returns to his apartment, where he finds Fury sitting in his living room. Fury manages to tell Rogers that S.H.I.E.L.D. has been compromised and gives him the USB containing the data from the Lemurian Star. * Nick Fury is taken to a hospital in a critical condition. His heart stops during surgery, and the doctors are unable to revive him. After he is pronounced dead, Maria Hill collects his body. 2nd * Believing Steve Rogers may be withholding information from S.H.I.E.L.D., Alexander Pierce questions him about the circumstances of Nick Fury's death. Rogers does not tell him about the USB or anything Fury said to him before he was shot. * Chase of Captain America * Rogers returns to the hospital, but the USB is no longer in the vending machine. Natasha Romanoff reveals that she has it, and explains who the Winter Soldier is. * Rogers and Romanoff travel to Camp Lehigh where they find a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. bunker containing the preserved consciousness of Arnim Zola. * At his home, Alexander Pierce is visited by the Winter Soldier, and sets him a mission to terminate the fugitives. 3rd * Battle of Washington, D.C. * Maria Hill, disguised as an escort, rescues Rogers, Romanoff, and Wilson, and takes them to Nick Fury, who faked his death by means of an anti-stress serum created by Bruce Banner. 4th * Battle at the Triskelion * Battle at the Hub * Battle on the Iliad 5th * Grant Ward releases Raina from S.H.I.E.L.D custody. * Skye and Coulson watch the news as they assess the secured bases of S.H.I.E.L.D.. * In the Hub, Coulson's Team repair the Bus. While doing this, Phil Coulson receives a message from Glenn Talbot. * S.H.I.E.L.D. is declared a terrorist organization by the United States government. * After receiving the message from Glenn Talbot, Coulson decides to leave the Hub. On the Bus, Skye deletes the identity of every member on their team, including Ward. * Raid of the Fridge * Maria Hill applies for a job at Stark Industries and is accepted. 6th * Natasha Romanoff goes to government hearings about the downfall of S.H.I.E.L.D.. 7th * Nick Fury talks to Captain America before leaving for Europe. * Captain America and Falcon begin their search for the Winter Soldier. * Attack on Providence 9th * Battle at Cybertek * Fury appoints Coulson as the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and gives him a small device called "the Toolbox", which shows him coordinates to their new base, the Playground. 11th * At the secret HYDRA facility where Loki's Scepter is being held, Wolfgang von Strucker assures the personnel that their work will continue in spite of HYDRA's recent loss at the Triskelion. As he observes Pietro and Wanda Maximoff practicing their abilities, Strucker comments that the "Age of Miracles" has begun. June 6th * Phil Coulson leaves the Playground to travel, looking for people across the globe who remain loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D.. 21st * Infiltration into the Government Storage Warehouse 22nd * Chase of Carl Creel 24th * Coulson delivers Creel to Talbot. 31st * The Nova Empire and the Kree Empire sign a peace treaty, stopping the ongoing war between the two. Ronan the Accuser refuses to submit to the treaty and becomes a terrorist, repeatedly terrorizing Xandarian space. August 1st * The Ravagers are hired by a Xandarian merchant called the Broker to recover the Orb from the planet Morag. * Battle of Morag * Korath informs Ronan the Accuser of Quill's taking of the Orb, and sends Gamora to retrieve it, not realizing that she is actually working for the Collector. 2nd * Attack on Peter Quill 3rd * Escape from the Kyln * Skirmish on Knowhere 4th * Battle of Xandar 8th * Star-Lord's group, now calling themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy, are exalted for their heroics and their criminal records are expunged. Departing in a repaired Milano, the group depart Xandar in search of adventure. September 19th * Brock Rumlow awakes from his coma. 20th * Battle on the Maribel del Mar 22nd * Recovering some items from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Research and Development labs, Brock Rumlow sets up an arms sale to draw out remaining HYDRA agents. October 8th * The Guardians accept a job from High Priestess Ayesha, leader of the xenophobic, gold-skinned Sovereign, to defend valuable batteries from an inter-dimensional monster, the Abilisk, in exchange for something of their interest. 9th * [[Battle on the Sovereign|'Battle on the Sovereign']] * Skirmish with the Sovereign * The Guardians set route for the nearest inhabitable planet, Berhert, as the ''Milano'' sustains heavy damage. * Ego single handedly destroys the Sovereign fleet. * As the Guardians crash-land, Ego introduces himself to the team as Quill's father. * Ego invites Quill, Gamora and Drax with him to see his planet. * Rocket and Groot stay behind to repair the Milano and guard Nebula. 10th * In the early hours of the morning, the different factions of the Ravagers are united on Contraxia which is then broken up by an argument between Yondu and Stakar Ogord. * High Priestess Ayesha hires Yondu and his faction to capture and kill the Guardians of the Galaxy. * Attack on Berhert * The Ravagers surround Rocket ready to capture but a small conflict ignites resulting in the team turning on Yondu. * Nebula aligns herself with the Ravagers and demands 10% of the cut on the Guardians' bounty. * Rocket, Groot and Yondu are imprisoned on the Eclector. * Escape from the Eclector * Yondu, Kraglin, Rocket and Groot are able to board the Quadrant and escape. * Nebula arrives on Ego's Planet attempting to kill Gamora. * Ego reveals his plans to Star-Lord, meanwhile Mantis reveals to the Guardians Ego's intentions and they devise a plan to stop him. * [[Battle on Ego's Planet|'Battle on Ego's Planet']] 11th * The Guardians of the Galaxy and Kraglin cremate Yondu's body as all factions of the Ravagers arrive to honor their former teammate. * Nebula leaves the team to hunt down Thanos. 12th * Stakar Ogord is moved by the death of Yondu, his friend and former teammate, and reunites with fellow ex-teammates Charlie-27, Aleta Ogord, Mainframe and Krugarr. * Kraglin takes up Yondu’s telekinetic arrow and control fin. 14th * After her defeat and the escape of the Guardians, Ayesha creates a new variation of the Sovereign birthing chamber which is constructing a being so powerful it will be able to single handedly destroy the Guardians of the Galaxy. December 6th * Jonathan Pangborn is admitted to hospital for recovery. 28th * Jonathan Pangborn leaves Metro-General Hospital in order to find a new way to heal his injuries.